


I Choose You

by debssofs



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debssofs/pseuds/debssofs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because there are too many fics filled with hurt and pain on O’Solo universe… Hope and Kelley road to happiness with a little help from their friends…<br/>Title based on Sara Bareilles song which I sadly don’t own.<br/>English is not my first language so apologies for any mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone on the team new that Kelley had crush on the big bad keeper, what none of them knew was that Hope felt the same pull towards Kelley. That feeling that left Hope with her heart on her throat every time Kelley went down with a tackle or that blinding smile that made her heart stop for a moment before an identical smile reflected on her face.  
No one but Carli Lloyd who at the time was enjoying her new favorite way of passing time: torturing Hope Solo.

They were on the verge of going to camp before the world cup and with camp being just a few days away Carli flew to Seattle to spend some quality time with her best friend before the madness started. Or so she said to Hope. After Hope confessed to Carli after one to many tequila shots that one of the reasons behind her divorce was that she had fallen completely in love with the freckled number 5 of the USWNT Carli spent most of their time together trying to bring her best friend to admit it to Kelley O’Hara herself or making fun of her.

“Come on Hope you have to do something. You can’t just keep pinning for the Squirrel.” Carli jokes. “It’s been months since you told me why can’t you just tell her?” Carli asks while trying to move away from Hope who swats at her arm. “I can’t just tell her Princess. My divorce just came through and do I have to remind you of all the crap that surrounds me?” Hope says looking at the floor.  
It was on that moment with Hope looking so broken that Carli really understood that her best friend feelings ran deeper than just a simple crush and though that it was about time to something about it “Hope… let’s talk seriously for a bit. Your divorce has been finalized for 7 months now and all the crap as you so respectfully put is just a bump in the road. And if Kelley feels for you a fraction of what her actions lead on she can be more than just a good friend and teammate”

Hope sat still in her seat really listening to Carli’s words. If anything Hope could always count on Carli to be straight when not brutal when she thought that Hope has travelling a wrong path. “You just need a little nerve to follow your heart” Carli said picking her phone and leaving Hope alone with her thoughts after kissing her on top of head and squeezing her shoulder for support.

What Hope didn’t know was that in Portland Alex phone was getting a text message from Carli while Tobin and Kelley were hugging.

_Doing my best with Hope you and Tobs better work some magic in your end baby horse._Carli  
_Roger that_Alex

“So Kell are you ready for camp?” Tobin asks trying to avoid Kelley seeing Alex on her phone. “You know it! Can’t wait to be back with the girls” “Any one in special?” Alex asks with a smirk.  
No… no of course no” Kelley says hesitating “I miss everyone”.

Both Alex and Tobin caught the hesitation and the small blush across her face leading to both of them to smirk and trying their hand at meddling with their best friend feelings. “Not even Hope?” Alex asks. “Hope?” ”Yea you know Hope” Tobin says with a small smile on her face “Hope Solo? The one with the number one jersey of the team, the big badass keeper?” Tobin finishes.  
“I know who Hope is thank you very much. And why would I miss Hope more than the rest?” Kelly says with a little defiance in her voice. “Come on Kell, we both know about your feelings for Hope. So what I really wanna know is when are you gonna have the balls to tell her” both Alex and Tobin knew that if they wanted to have a serious conversation with Kelley O’Hara you had to jump into it without giving her a chance of changing the subject.

Kelley let a long breath out knowing that her best friends wouldn’t let her out of this conversation. “What do you want me to say Alex? That I am completely in love with Hope?” Both Alex and Tobin looked shocked. That was the first time that any one of them had heard Kelly refer to her feelings towards Hope as more than a crush. “Yeah, I said it. You two can stop with the fish imitation. I am in love with Hope Solo”

Tobin looked at Alex and after a couple of seconds and a silent conversation that so many years of friendship and romance you could achieve took charge of the conversation while pulling Kelley to sit in between of them cuddling. “You know that I, we love you and want the best for you right Kell?” after recognizing Kelley nod against her shoulder she kept going with a chuckle “I’m about to use your one words against you. Remember what you told me when I was fighting my feelings for Alex and you were my sounding board? You told me that in no circumstance with a friendship like the one that we had anything bad could happen. Because we were strong apart but would be stronger together. That we were happy as friends but would be so much happier if I just had the guts to tell her that I had feelings for her. Remember that?” 

Kelley lifted her head from Tobin shoulder and looking at her nodded “So why can’t you just follow your own advice and take a chance at being happy with Hope?” said Alex softly from the other side “we all know that Hope is not the easiest person in the world but with you, when she looks at you or talks about you… She has the same look in her eyes that Toby or Ash have when they look at me or Ali.”

“It’s not fair to use my own words against me Toby”.

“The worst that can happen is that she’ll tell you no” whispered Tobin “but can you imagine if she says yes? We won’t push but you should think about it”.


	2. Welcome Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang is back together. And Hope drops another wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this one on my phone because I think after all the nice comments you guys deserve it.  
> Sorry its taking so long but I travelled half the world for my gram's bday (from Dubai to Portugal and back) and now I'm getting back into to swing of things at work.  
> Kinda short chapter but I'm trying to move the story along. Hope you like it!

After the couple of days with Carli in Seattle, Hope was ready to get back to training and although she had spent most of her time getting ambushed and force to talk or think about Kelley, Hope was feeling good about being back with the National Team in California.

January camp was always hard due to being so focus on fitness and conditioning but you could feel the excitement in the air when she walked into the hotel lobby.  
After getting their keys and room assigned, Hope and Carli went up to their room to unpack and rest before they had to join the rest of the team for the welcome back meeting that Jill had them attend.

“So how long will it take for you to get your head out of your ass and something about your feelings for the Squirrel?”  
“Car please not this again” Hope huffed “Right now I just want to focus on being here, training and play soccer. And if by any chance I decide to do anything about me and Kel you won’t be the first one to know.” Hope said with a smile.  
“Oh come on Hope. Is it bad of me and has a concerned best friend to want you to be happy? Even if it is with an over excited 12 year hold acting Kelley O’Hara”.

Before Hope had a chance to answer a knock was heard on the other side of the door preventing her from launching herself into another rant on why she didn’t/wouldn’t had anything happening. Opening the door Hope didn’t had time to prepare herself before the person they had been talking jumped into Hope’s arms squeezing all the air of her lungs. “Hey Kel.”

It was said so quietly that Carli almost missed it but she felt herself smiling when she hear Kelley answering with a heartfelt “I missed you Hope”.  
“I missed you to Kel” Hope said putting her down on the floor “how are you? How was the break?”  
“It was nice, I spent some time with Tobs and Alex in Portland, and Christmas break with my family in Georgia. And you? How was Christmas in raining Seattle?”  
“It was good I spent some time with my family and friends”

“My Christmas was also nice and I enjoyed the break to thanks for asking. It is so nice of you to ask Kelley you didn’t have to”  
It took them both a moment to realize that Carli as still in the room and making fun of them.

“Sorry Carli” came out of Kelley’s mouth as fast as a deep blush covered her face. She had completely forgotten that Hope and Carli were rooming together. The moment she dropped her bag in her room Kelley had almost ran to the keeper’s room.

“It’s ok. I’m going to see if Cap and Abby are already in. See you at the meeting” Carli left while sending a look at Hope that said ‘talk to her’.

Realizing that they were alone for the moment Kelley put her hands around Hope and hid her face in Hope’s neck “I really did miss you Hope”.  
Hope moved them over to the closest bed and sat down with Kelley snuggling into to her side almost immediately. They sat like this for a while just enjoying each other company. Kelley started playing with Hope’s fingers and in Hope’s mind it was like a light went out. Maybe Carli was right. Maybe the only thing preventing her from being happy has the fact that she was scared. So with a deep breath she started talking.

“You know I was never comfortable with people in my personal space, but you changed that. Every time you walked up to me for hugs without a second thought or just seating by my side on the bus or the plane.” By now Kelley had removed her head from its safe place and was looking Hope in the eye waiting to see where the conversation was going. “And now I can’t live without it. I was never an easy person to get to know or to live with. I can be a bitch and harsh and there is no doubt in my mind that I was the reason why my marriage ended, but you with your cheerfulness and your lack of boundaries made the difference in me. You made want to be a better version of myself not just for you but for me and that scares me. You scare me with how well you can break through my walls.”

Kelley was shocked. She had never allowed herself to think that this was possible, that maybe the flirting and the cuddling and the snuggling were just friends taking comfort in each other. And without a second thought she did what for years had been in her mind but never had the courage for. Kelley leaned in and pressed her lips against Hope’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it and if not tell me anyway ;)  
> Until the next one


	3. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the kiss and the "talk"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, work is been kicking my but! Enjoy.

Kelley’s brain stopped working she stopped breathing and moving, only her lips motion pressed softly but with purpose against Hope reminded her that it was real after so long it was really happening. She was kissing Hope Solo.

Hope found herself breathless with power of their kiss. It was all that she had imagined and more. Kelley was soft and warm and caring and all of the things that she had dreamt came rushing to the front of her mind.

Hope was the first to move she put one hand gently behind Kelley’s head in the back of her neck and pulled her closer while the other rested on the hip closer to her.  
That was all it took for Kelley to respond she shifted on the bed coming to straddle Hope’s lap one hand with a strong grip on a shoulder the other moving through the dark hair on Hope’s head.

Kelley stopped the kiss with a slow pull on Hope’s lower lip the taste of coffee and something that was definitely just Hope and keeping her eyes closed she rested their foreheads together in an attempt to catch her breath.

Hope opened her eyes and saw all the emotions crossing Kelley’s face emotions that she never thought that would be reflected on the freckled face and the hazel eyes staring at her.

The moment that their eyes connected Kelley noticing her she was seating started to move away only to be stopped by two strong arms around her waist. “Don’t. Stay.” The two words came out of Hope’s mouth before she had time to think about it but she realize that she wasn’t ready to lose that close contact.

Even with the reassurance that Hope wanted her there Kelley couldn’t help but panic “I’m sorry” she whispered softly “I shouldn’t had done that without asking”.  
“I’m glad you did Kell.” The brilliant smile on Hope’s face was breathtaking “I would probably lost my nerve if you hadn’t.”  
But it wasn’t the smile or the soft voice or the gentle hand rubbing circles in her back that made it all real but the small peck on her lips that Hope used as a way to try and hide the blush forming after the truth came out. “I’ve wanted to do that for a really long time.”

“So why didn’t you?” pressing Hope was never a good idea everyone on the team knows that Hope’s coping mechanism is running away and closing herself from people when she doesn’t want to talk but Kelley seating on top of Hope knew that Hope couldn’t go anywhere without shoving her away. “Why now?”

That was the moment Hope had been waiting, the moment to put her heart on the line with the only person who, besides Carli, always stood by her side. Was Hope ready to take a chance and be happy? So taking a deep breath she put her heart on the line “Now because I’m tired of fighting with heart and tired of having to be careful to not be caught staring at you. I want to hold your hand when we walk down the street and be the one who orders that ridiculous sugar drink with coffee that you like so much. Because at the end of the day I want to be the one you look for, I want to be the one who smiles with you and cries with you and kiss your tears away. Because I can’t keep fighting my feelings for you and honestly I don’t want to.”

Kelley was so surprised by the emotion on Hope’s voice and eyes that she couldn’t do anything but to bring her lips back to the ones in front of her.  
This kiss was different it was full of care, love and passion. You could feel the energy in the room building, Kelley left hand making way under Hope´s shirt and scratching over a perfect set of abs and  
“Meeting starts in five minutes in the conference room” Abby’s voice came through the door making Kelley stop the kiss with a growl and an annoyed sigh.  
But with a gentle kiss to the forehead and a promise from Hope that they would finished the conversation later they walked out of the room ready to face the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully the next one will be up faster.  
> Thanks for all the nice comments it's always nice to read from you guys.

**Author's Note:**

> Any kind words are always welcome. No O'Solo interaction on this chapter but I promise on the next one you'll be happy.  
> Hope you enjoy my first story in here.


End file.
